


Almost There...

by Beanzykin



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x04, Breznick, CLAIRGAN, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanzykin/pseuds/Beanzykin
Summary: Morgan's tired and Claire is cold.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Almost There...

**Author's Note:**

> The bus scene with Morgan and Claire in episode 4 season 3 rewritten

Claire felt Morgan's head drop down to her shoulder. It was a long night, she understood Morgan was tired, but she could've at least waited till she got home, right?

At least it wasn't some stranger…

Yet again, it was Morgan Reznick.

She looked down at the soft blond, for some reason -not just because of this crazy night- Morgan looked physically and emotionally drained. Not more than she felt, for sure… but this Morgan looked like she had nothing to hide. It was different.

And great, now Claire was dwelling over her fri- co-workers health, she didn't even like Morgan that much. 

All these thoughts that went through her head suddenly made her think differently of her. For fucks sake, it's been 2 minutes.

If her opinion on someone she's hated for at least two years can change just like that then she should have the strength to get over her mother's death. 

She noticed the street signs starting to look familiar and realized she was getting closer to her bus stop. She looked to Morgan then the houses outside of the bus. 

She gently nudged the blond to wake her, having to do it again because Morgan didn't budge. 

"Morgan…" she whispered, her smooth voice coaxing Morgan senses. 

Waking up to little strands of Claire's hair in her face, so close she could smell the scent of her shampoo, was something Reznick wanted to get used to. The warmth of her shoulder under her head was just so comforting. 

A small whine escaped Morgan's closed lips from the back of her throat, Claire swooned at the sound. 

Falling into what she would blame to be Morgan's trap, she sighed and reached her hand forward. She gently caressed the sleepy doctor's jawline and pushed her head back into the previous position she was rested in.

Claire let her hand wander up to the top of Morgan's head and brushed the stray hair that had fallen in front of her face out of the way, messaging her temples delicately. 

"Almost home, don't worry," She whispered again, not wanting to startle the half-asleep blond into sobriety. Morgan let out one last sigh of contentment before drifting off.


End file.
